Stealing the Spotlight
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: INDY CAR RACING: Sam Hornish Jr has it all: a new, popular sponsor, his best friend Kelly as his manager, and plenty of fame and money. But the rivalry with Andretti-Green Racing threatens to uproot all he's ever known and loved. See inside for full summary!
1. Summary

I found the original manuscript of this story I wrote about 10-12 years ago when I was in middle school and decided to re-write it.

I'm terrible at summaries and I don't want to give too much away but…here's the basic gist of what the story will be about.

Summary:

Sam Hornish Jr. has it all: success, fame, and a brand new, well-known sponsor for this coming Indy Car season. His best friend, Kelly Ferrell, whom he literally grew up with, is his personal manager and PR coordinator and is there for him every step of the way. For single, attractive, and rick Sam, life couldn't be any more perfect…except for one little thing: Andretti-Green Racing. A long-time rival of Team Penske, this season's drivers are causing more mayhem than ever before. Tony Kanaan, the ring-leader of the Andretti-Green drivers, has re-instigated an age-old rivalry and seems dead-set on ruining everything Sam and Kelly have ever worked for. When Kanaan's best friend and fellow driver, Dan Wheldon, takes an interest in Kelly, sparks fly and tempers flare. Soon the teams begin to unravel at the seams and the rivalry takes a deadly turn. Only one thing is certain…this Indy Car season will be one that no one will ever be able to forget…


	2. Chapter 1: Improvising

"Sam!" shouted Kelly for what felt like the millionth time already. She had been searching for her best friend, Indy Car driver Sam Hornish Jr., for about an hour and still could not find him anywhere. She sighed in frustration as she tied her long brown hair up in a ponytail. It was blisteringly hot on the tarmac today and she would have liked nothing more than to be under the Penske tent with a fan blowing in her face, watching Sam as he tested out his car. But no…here she was…out in the blazing sun searching for her wild, unruly best friend.

Sam and Kelly had known each other practically their entire lives. They grew up in the same neighborhood, hung out with the same kids, went to the same schools, and both had dreamed about becoming a part of the car racing world. For Sam that had meant becoming a driver, but for Kelly that had meant becoming part of the management team. She was the more reasonable of the two. She was always the cautious, worried, careful one…the one who thought meticulously before she did anything. Sam, on the other hand, was the wild one. He acted and then asked questions later. He was wild and reckless and free-spirited. Their polar-opposite personalities were what made them the best of friends. They completed each other and kept each other on an even level…most of the time.

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Kelly as she stomped past another section of the pits, "Sam! Damn it. This is getting so old….SAM!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Sam as he turned the corner, grimacing at the pitch of Kelly's voice, "Do you always have to be so loud?"

Kelly rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Well if I didn't have to hunt you down all the time I wouldn't have to scream."

Sam sneered, his lip curling up over a perfect row of white teeth while his dark eyes gleamed with mischief, "Well I'm here now. What do you want?"

"You're kidding right?" asked Kelly, raising an eyebrow in disbelief, "Please tell me that's not a serious question."

Sam glanced around as if looking for the answer, "Uh…yeah it's a question. Why are you hunting me down and screaming my name like a crazed fan?"

Kelly narrowed her eyes at that, "Because practice starts in fifteen minutes and you're nowhere near the Team Penske trailer that's why!"

Sam glanced down at his Rolex and cursed loudly, "Sorry…I lost track of time. Damn it!"

"Yeah damn it," muttered Kelly, "Roger Penske is going to kill me you know that right? I'm your manager…I'm responsible for you. Every time you're late or do something stupid I get shit for it."

"Kelly I'm really, really sorry," said Sam, his dark eyes looking serious and apologetic, "I really am. Look, we'll just grab my moped and head back to the trailer. We might even make it there on time."

Kelly looked relieved, "Oh thank God…you have your moped. I thought we were gonna have to walk all the way back. Okay let's go...we might make it back in time."

Sam turned around and then froze, "Aw shit."

Kelly closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever was coming, "What? What now?"

"Um…yeah see….I forgot I left my moped at the trailer earlier. I sorta borrowed one of the pit crew ones and left it somewhere."

Kelly instantly felt a migraine pulsing behind her eyes, "So you left your moped at the trailer…and you lost a pit crew moped? Did I hear that right? Please tell me I didn't hear that right."

Sam didn't respond and Kelly growled in frustration, "Ooo Sam! God! Are you trying to get me fired?!"

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair as he glanced around, looking for a solution to their problem. He paused when his eyes landed on a green moped a few feet away from them. Instantly the mischievous twinkle returned in Sam's eyes, much to Kelly's dismay.

"Oh no. I know that look. Sam…what are you doing?"

"Lookie what we have here," said Sam as he sauntered over to the green moped, "Looks like our good buddy Tony Kanaan made the fatal mistake of leaving his moped unattended."

"Oh like you can criticize anybody for where they leave their moped," sneered Kelly as she watched Sam climb onto the bike, "Um…what do you think you're doing?"

"Borrowing something," muttered Sam as he searched the front of the moped.

"No…oh hell no…no, no, no no!" said Kelly as she shook her head vigorously, "This is going waaaay too far. We are NOT stealing Tony Kanaan's moped. You want to make this rivalry crap any worse? We're in enough trouble already; we don't need to be getting that hot-headed asshole all riled up."

Sam gave Kelly a victorious look as he jangled a set of keys over his head, "Lookie at what else I found…seems Kanaan left his keys under the seat."

"Do you hear anything I say or does it just like go in one ear and out the other?" asked Kelly, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"You getting on or what?" asked Sam as he started the moped.

"Oh my God. You're actually doing this right now."

"Look, Kels, I'm going back to the trailer. If you wanna come with me I suggest you jump on. It wouldn't look good for me to show up on time and you to show up late now would it?"

Kelly glared daggers at Sam as she marched over to him and climbed on the back of the moped, "I hate you I hope you know this. And whatever happens as a result of this stupidity is all on you. All of it. Every last damn bit."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Please…what could possibly go wrong?"

Just as Sam revved the moped and took off, Kelly thought she heard someone yell out at them.

"Great, someone saw us take the moped," she said over the moped's engine, "Step on it, would you?"

"Yes mam," replied Sam with a smirk as the moped jumped forward.

A few moments later, Kelly glanced behind her and gave a little squeak of terror. Tony Kanaan was right on their bumper riding another Andretti-Green Racing moped and looking very, very angry.

"SAM!" shouted Kelly, "You might wanna speed up! We have company!"

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion as he glanced back for a quick second, "Aw shit!" he cursed the second he saw Kanaan.

He swerved quickly to the side and nearly plowed into one of the crew members from another racing team. They heard Kanaan curse loudly as he was forced to slow down and get around the very-scared-looking crew member. Sam gave a wild cry of victory as he directed the moped through a throng of people, golf carts and other mopeds.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself!" shouted Kelly as she gripped Sam tighter, "But I'd really like to not die so if you could stop being a maniac til we get back to Team Penske that'd be great!"

Sam just laughed, "Lighten up would you? Have some fun!"

"Oh yes, fleeing from your arch rival on his stolen moped in a desperate attempt to get back to work so I don't get fired is so much fun, what is wrong with me?!" she shouted sarcastically as Sam laughed even louder.

Sam swerved suddenly to avoid a golf card and Kelly almost lost her grip. She screamed and clung even tighter onto Sam. She glanced back and saw that Kanaan was still following them, despite losing ground.

"He's still there!" she informed Sam.

Just then, another moped appeared right in front of them. Sam cursed again and swerved in the other direction.

"It's Dan Wheldon!" shouted Kelly, her voice wild with panic.

Dan Wheldon was Tony Kanaan's best friend and fellow Andretti-Green Racing driver. Kanaan had apparently called in reinforcements from his good buddy.

"Okay so this might not end well," said Sam as he swerved, trying to keep Kanaan and Wheldon at bay.

"No shit?!" shouted Kelly in a panic.

"Time to take a shortcut!" said Sam as he swerved sharply to the right and began to race down a strip of ground in-between the stands and a tall chain-length fence.

Kelly started to relax as she realized that the gap between them and Kanaan and Wheldon was steadily growing longer and longer. She took a deep breath and sighed in relief as she and Sam sped down the little alleyway. However, Kelly's relief was short-lived.

"SHIT!" hissed Sam as he sped to a stop. Right in front of them was a six-foot chain-length fence surrounded by concrete blocks. Apparently the grounds crew has set it up last night since Sam used this same short-cut yesterday.

"We're gonna die," said Kelly, feeling the color drain from her face, "We're actually going to die. This…this is happening."

Soon the roar of Kanaan and Wheldon's mopeds filled the small alleyway as the two best friends rounded the corner and began speeding their way. Sam glanced over and saw that there were some building materials left behind by the grounds crew. An old wooden board was propped up against some left-over concrete blocks in front of the fence they had built last night. Sam studied them intently, then backed the moped up and revved the engine.

Kelly's brow wrinkled in confusion as she tried to figure out what her best friend was doing.

"Oh hell no!" she shouted when she saw the board and the concrete blocks, "Sam! This tiny moped won't make it over that fence, don't you even…don't…SAM!" she shouted as Sam revved the engine, "You're crazy…you're INSANE! This is never going to work."

"It's that or we have to deal with THEM and quite frankly I don't feel like getting beat up today," said Sam as Kanaan and Wheldon were nearly on top of them.

"Shit…shitty shit shit!" muttered Kelly as she realized they didn't have any other choice.

"Hang on!" shouted Sam as the moped lurched forward.

Kelly squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the moped hit the board and sail into the air. She felt the tires graze the top of the fence and the bike began to flip. She and Sam bailed at the last second and rolled onto the ground, the bike landing with a loud crash next to them. They got up on their hands and knees, coughing and trying to get the air back into their lungs after the impact. Kanaan and Wheldon glared at them from the other side of the fence while Sam leapt to his feet and gave a wild victory cry.

"We did it! Suck it you assholes!" mocked Sam as he picked up the now dented and scratched up bike and climbed back on.

"Sam I don't think making fun of the guys we just stole a bike from is really the best idea right now," said Kelly as she climbed on behind him.

Sam sneered, "Those females are over there behind a fence. They won't do anything," he said, raising his voice, "See ya boys!" he called as he and Kelly raced toward the Team Penske trailer.

"Fuck them!" snarled Kanaan as he kicked the chain-length fence as hard as he could.

Dan Wheldon frowned in annoyance as he watched Sam and Kelly disappear in the distance.

"They better my bike," said Kanaan through clenched teeth, "Or I'll rip that arrogant son of a bitch's head right off his damn shoulders!"

Wheldon smirked as he put an arm around his friend's shoulders, "Take it easy, Tony. It's just a damn bike after all."

Tony growled a little in his throat, "I'm sick of his shit, Dan. The guy needs to be brought down a few notches."

"And he will be," assured Wheldon, "Come on…let's get outta here."

Kanaan gave one final glare at the place where Sam and Kelly had disappeared before he turned around and followed Wheldon back to the Andretti-Green Racing trailers.

…

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Heated

Sam and Kelly arrived at the Penske pit only to be greeted by Sam's racing partner, Helio Castroneves, team owner Roger Penske, Sam and Helio's crew chiefs, and Sam's entire pit crew, all of whom did not seem too terribly pleased to see them.

Kelly moaned slightly as she and Sam got off of the moped and hung her head a little as she braced for whatever was about to happen.

"Sam," said Helio as he walked up to them, "Dude where the hell have you been?" he asked, sliding off his sunglasses as he tried to get a better look at the moped, "And why in God's beautiful creation do you have Tony Kanaan's moped?!"

"Well," said Sam, looking sheepish as he glanced around at everyone, "It's kind of a long story."

"Oh don't worry Sam," growled Roger Penske, "We have plenty of time to hear it seeing as how practice ended about five minutes ago."

Sam and Kelly exchanged a shocked look and Kelly cursed under her breath as she glanced down at her watch, "Damn it…we were gone longer than I thought."

"Kelly!" snapped Roger Penske as he turned his full attention to her. Kelly visibly winced and slid a little bit behind Sam, "Sam is your responsibility is he not?"

Kelly swallowed nervously and muttered, "Yes…yes sir."

"You're to keep track of him at all times, manage his schedule and insure that he is at the track at all posted times! How hard is that to do?"

"Actually, sir," said Kelly, giving Sam a sidelong glance, "You'd be surprised."

"You both better pray this shit doesn't happen again," thundered Roger Penske, "I'm tired of your antics…both of you! Grow up. This isn't some childish game anymore. You're in the big leagues now and I expect you to behave like it. Also, Sam, I suggest you return Kanaan's moped. The last thing I feel like dealing with today is Michael Andretti and his damn drivers."

Sam nodded and waited for Roger Penske and the crew members to leave before he spoke again, "That was a tad much don't you think?"

Helio and Kelly exchanged disbelieving looks.

"You're kidding me right?" asked Helio, "Sam, dude, you gotta knock this shit off. Look, I love pissing off those Andretti-Green punks as much as the next guy but you're gonna get us all in trouble. God only knows what Kanaan is capable of. Guy's loose cannon…let's not instigate some kind of World War III over a damn bike."

Sam rolled his eyes at both Kelly and Helio, "I think you both need to loosen up a bit."

Kelly felt like arguing but knew better than to start it up again. Whenever she and Sam argued it always ended up like one giant circle and they never got anywhere. He was too stubborn to admit when he was wrong.

"Whatever, let's just get this thing back to Kanaan and be done with it, okay?" asked Kelly, looking exhausted and ready to call it a day.

"You don't have to come," said Sam, suddenly looking a tad bit guilty, "It's not like it's gonna be a warm reception over at their pits."

"Yeah well you'll need a ride back so I might as well tag along and bring my moped," said Kelly with a sigh, "That and someone's gotta keep you and Kanaan from dropping the gloves. And besides…this can't be any worse than that one time I went with you to the principal's office because you were drag racing in the parking lot."

Sam smirked at the memory, "Yeah and you only riding shotgun."

Kelly shrugged, smirking a little despite her annoyance with Sam at the moment, "We're always in it together right? One goes down the other follows. That's how it's always been…no need for it to change now that you're all famous and shit."

Sam's smirk grew a little wider at that, "Damn straight woman! Now go get your bike and let's say hi to my bff down the road."

…

"You ever get that feeling that something is about to go horribly wrong?" asked Kelly as she and Sam pulled up alongside the Andretti-Green trailers.

Sam rolled his eyes, "You get that feeling before we ever do anything."

"Correction, I get that feeling every time YOU do anything…mostly because it's stupid and unnecessary and we end up getting in trouble."

Sam smirked a little as he ruffled Kelly's hair, "Secretly you love every damn second…why else would you stick around this long?"

Kelly didn't reply. Instead she just narrowed her eyes at Sam and gave him a playful shove as they approached the Andretti-Green trailers. Much to their dismay the entire team, drivers, crew, owners, everyone was sitting under a couple of large tents enjoying what looked like a late-evening cook-out.

"Great," muttered Kelly, "I was hoping we could've dealt with this quietly."

"Well, well!" said Tony Kanaan rather loudly as he stood up from his lawn chair, "Look who's come to join the party here boys!"

"Shut up Kanaan, cut the bullshit," sneered Kelly, instantly feeling annoyed.

Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise at Kelly's response and tried to hide his smirk as he watched the anger rise in Kanaan's dark eyes.

"You're kinda cute when you're angry," said Kanaan as he took a couple steps closer to Kelly.

Sam stepped in-between them and glared harshly at Kanaan.

"Oh, sorry Sam, am I encroaching on your territory?" asked Kanaan with a cruel laugh, "Pretty sure you encroached on mine earlier. It's only fair I get to play with your toys too you know."

Sam shoved Kanaan back hard, causing the other driver to spill his beer. Instantly his three teammates, Dan Wheldon, Dario Franchiti and Bryan Herta stood up to help Kanaan. Sam took a hesitant step back as he found himself greatly out-numbered.

"You piece of shit," snarled Kelly as Kanaan picked himself up off the ground, "You can't even fight your own damn battles…have to call your buddies to fight them for you."

"Shut it bitch," snarled Franchiti in a thick accent as he approached Kelly in a threatening manner.

Dan Wheldon reached out and grabbed Franchiti's arm, "Dude she's a girl…come on, knock it off."

Kelly gave Wheldon a surprised look. Just an hour ago he had been chasing her and Sam down the street on a moped.

"Who cares, she's a Penske…she's lower than dog shit in my book," sneered Franchiti.

"Oh your book? That means so much to me Dario, you asshole!" shouted Kelly as she stepped forward.

Sam grabbed her and pulled her back, "Easy there tiger…come on boys, let's not let this get out of hand. Here's your moped. Have a nice night," he said curtly as he pulled Kelly behind him.

"Hold it!" roared Kanaan, "No one steals something of mine and just walks away!"

Sam rolled his eyes to the night sky and sighed in annoyance as he turned slowly back around, "No, Tony, we _borrowed_ your moped and now we've returned it."

"Seriously, Kanaan, grow up," said Kelly, glaring daggers at the older driver, "We don't have time for your stupid games…we have a team meeting to attend. Let's go Sam."

Kanaan laughed darkly, "Games? Why whatever do you mean? I don't play childish games, girl…I have ways of getting even with pieces of shit like you. Just wait…you'll get yours here soon enough."

Sam whirled around, "Are you threatening me?" he snarled as he got in Kanaan's face.

"Sam!" yelled Kelly as she tried to pull him back just as Kanaan's fellow drivers prepared to launch themselves at Sam if he threw a punch.

"Guys, come on!" shouted Wheldon as he grabbed Kanaan and pulled him out of Sam's reach, "Knock it off! Kelly's right, this is childish. Fucking grow up would you? God!"

Franchiti and Herta gave Wheldon bewildered looks.

"What is your problem?" asked Herta with a sneer, "You soft on Team Penske all of a sudden?"

Dan glanced over at Kelly for a fraction of a second before he answered, "No you idiot…this just isn't worth it alright? Come on…we have other things to worry about…like qualifying tomorrow. Come on, let's just leave it alright?"

"Sam," said Kelly firmly as she tugged on his arm, "Let's go…now."

Sam gave Kanaan one final glare before he gave in and followed Kelly back to her moped.

"That's right, Sam," mocked Kanaan, "Follow your little play thing back to the safety of your own trailer but you won't be safe on the track. I'll kick your ass this weekend Hornish!"

"Ignore it," muttered Kelly as she started the moped, "Just ignore it."

Sam gritted his teeth and said nothing as they tore away from the Andretti-Green Racing pits. Truthfully Kanaan's comments about Kelly got under his skin more than expected them to. Say whatever he wanted about him but the second he said those awful things about Kelly he wanted nothing more than to wring Kanaan's worthless, arrogant neck.

Dan Wheldon watched Sam and Kelly drive away, a frown on his boyish features. He was well aware of the age-old rivalry between Andretti-Green Racing and Team Penske, but the Kanaan and Hornish factors had revved everything up to an entirely new level. It had been getting out of hand for some time now but tonight only proved how bad it actually was. He hated this crap. It was one thing to be rivals and it was another to start fighting like this off the track. It was bad enough that his best friend was one of the two guys causing all this crap. And besides all that…there was Kelly. God she was beautiful, and smart, and the woman knew her shit when it came to cars.

"Yo, Dan!" shouted Kanaan from where the rest of the team had gathered back under the tents, "You gonna join the party or stare out into the dark like that all night?"

Dan forced a care-free look on his face and rolled his eyes at his hot-headed best friend, "Yeah, yeah I'm coming."

"That's my boy!" laughed the older driver as he put an arm around Dan's shoulders. The two best friends laughed and opened a couple more beers, drinking like they had not a care in the world…but deep down…Dan Wheldon was worried…worried about how far this feud was going to go…and worried about those pangs he felt every time he saw Kelly Ferrell…

…


	4. Chapter 3: Arrogance

"Alright! Sam, Helio, load em up boys!" barked Roger Penske early the next morning.

Sam flashed a devilish smile and stuck his tongue out as he grabbed his helmet. Helio rolled his eyes at him as he climbed over the barrier to join his teammate. Kelly just looked on with a worried expression on her face. Sam didn't seem to think that last night's events were that big of a deal. She had tried to share her feelings about the situation with him but he wouldn't hear anything of it. He waved it off and called her paranoid, but Kelly didn't think she was…not in the least. In fact she thought she was dead-on accurate: Tony Kanaan wouldn't forget their little stunt yesterday and he'd make them pay for his humiliation last night. She was sure of it.

"Yo," said Sam as he nudged her shoulder, "Ease up would you? You've got that stupid look on your face again."

Kelly narrowed her eyes at him and pushed him back, "Just get in your car and keep your head on the track alright? You need to get a decent qualifying position to beat Kanaan tomorrow."

"Oh gee, really?" asked Sam sarcastically, "No shit! And here I thought if I started in last place I'd win the race!"

"Sam…seriously," said Kelly, giving him a harsh glare.

"Alright, alright," said Sam, looking annoyed as he pulled on his helmet and climbed into the car.

Helio and Kelly exchanged nervous glances as Helio climbed into his car next. At least one of the two Penske drivers had half a brain. Helio was right to be nervous…God only knew what would happen tomorrow when they all took to the track for the big race.

"Alright Helio you're up first," said Matthew, Helio's crew chief, into the headset, "Show em what you got!"

Sam flipped his visor open and yawned, looking bored as Helio tore out of pit lane to begin his two practice laps. Kelly gave him a nervous look before she turned to look at the screens and watch Helio as he warmed his car up. Once Helio completed the warm up laps he kicked his car into full gear and began his two qualifying laps. Kelly felt her insides tighten up like they always did whenever Helio or Sam took to the track. Her competitive nature and love for the Penske boys made her a nervous wreck by the time race day came around. One would think someone who had worked with a race car driver her whole life would be used to the stress but Kelly was convinced she never would be…especially with Sam.

"One more at the line," said Matthew into the headset as Helio rounded the fourth corner.

Kelly bounced on her toes nervously as she stared at the screen and watched the monitors as they recorded Helio's speed. As he passed over the start/finish line for the second time, the Indy Car officials posted his speed: 217.2 miles per hour.

"Hell yeah Helio!" shouted Kelly into the headset, unable to contain her excitement, "Atta boy!"

Helio laughed good-naturedly despite the fact that he felt like his eardrums were going to explode. He'd become accustomed to Kelly's outbursts and excitement and was more or less amused by her.

"Alright, Sam," said Kelly, feeling her insides twist again, "Let's hit it!"

Sam gave her a quick wink before he slammed his visor down and then tore down pit lane, his car swerving slightly from the sudden jolt forward. Kelly shook her head and sighed in frustration, "God, he can't even control himself enough to get out of the pits."

"That's Hornish for ya," smirked Helio as he took off his helmet and climbed out of his car.

Kelly was trying to keep herself from jumping up and down as Sam completed his two warm-up laps and headed into the two qualifying ones. She chewed on the end of her thumbnail nervously as she told Sam he had one lap to go at the line.

"Roger that, Kels," said Sam. Kelly could almost see the arrogant smirk on his face as he threw his car around the turns, so sure of himself and his vehicle. That was the thing about Sam Hornish Jr…. he never second-guessed himself. He was the very picture of confidence.

The second Sam crossed the start/finish line Kelly looked up at the monitors and then gave a scream of delight.

"Holy shit!" she screamed into the headset, "SAM! 218.5 miles an hour! You just got pole!"

"OW!" shouted Sam back to her, "Ears! Ears, Kelly! Watch the screaming!"

"Oops," said Kelly, looking sheepish as Sam pulled his car back into the pits, "My bad."

Sam gave her a feigned angry look and pulled her into a hug as he stepped out of the car.

"Why isn't that just the cutest damn thing you ever saw?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," muttered Helio as he recognized the cocky, nasally voice.

"What the hell do you want, Kanaan?" sneered Sam as he let go of Kelly and took a step toward his rival.

Franchiti and Herta instantly moved forward aggressively, but Kanaan waved them off. Wheldon hung back, looking awkward and glancing around as if looking for an excuse to escape.

"What'd you drag your team down here for this time, Tony?" asked Kelly as she gave them all a hard, cold glare.

Kanaan shrugged, his arrogant smirk never leaving his face, "Just thought I'd shake hands with the man who'll lead us all out on the track tomorrow," he said as he stepped forward and extended his hand to Sam, "Looks like I'll have to stare at your ass…for the first lap anyway."

Sam ignored Kanaan's hand and sneered, "Second place, second best, Kanaan. Now get the hell out of here."

"Second place?" mocked Kanaan, "Sammy…that was just qualifying. Wait til tomorrow. We'll see who finishes second."

Franchiti and Herta snickered as they flashed rather obscene gestures at the Penske crew before they stalked off behind Kanaan. Wheldon hesitated and gave Sam, Helio and Kelly an apologetic look, "Sorry…" he mumbled awkwardly before turning and following his teammates.

Kelly put her hands in the air, pretending that she was strangling the life out of someone, and growled in frustration, "God sometimes I literally just want to kill him! I hate him. Honest to God I HATE him!"

Helio smirked at Kelly's angry outburst, "Kinda weird of Wheldon though, eh? Doesn't look like the kid wants much to do with Kanaan's shit."

"Thank God someone on that worthless team has half a brain," sneered Kelly as she crossed her arms and kicked at a loose stone.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her and then glanced at Helio, "And you people say _I'm _the one that has the anger issues on this team."

Kelly couldn't help but smirk a little at that, "Oh trust me…when it comes to Tony Kanaan…hell hath no fury."

…

"Hey, Kelly?" asked Helio as he walked by the pits early the next morning, a worried look on his face, "Have you seen Sam anywhere? He asked me to give him some of this lens cleaning stuff for his visor before the race today but I can't find him."

Kelly felt a headache forming as Helio spoke to her. She closed her eyes and put a hand on her forehead.

"Oh no," muttered Helio as he watched her reaction, "He's disappeared again hasn't he?"

"Apparently," said Kelly, her voice very carefully controlled.

"What the hell does he do when he leaves anyway?" asked Helio, looking exasperated.

"Nothing…literally nothing," said Kelly as she glanced around the pit, "He goes off to be by himself when he's stressed or overwhelmed. He needs his space…he always has. The only problem is," she said as she picked up a cell phone laying on Sam's chair under the Penske tent, "He tends to forget his cell so I can't call him and tell him when he needs to be back."

"Can he just wear a watch?" asked Helio, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh he does…his Rolex," muttered Kelly, "But it doesn't do you much good if you don't check in with your manager before you head out to see what time you need to be back."

"Ah," said Helio rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well, um, you want some help finding him this time?"

"No," said Kelly with a sigh, "No need for you to risk getting in trouble too. I'll take care of it…like I always do."

Helio smiled as he gave Kelly a sympathetic pat on the back, "Guy's lucky he's got you."

"Yeah…tell him that for me sometime would you?"

…

"Sam!" called Kelly, muttering curse words under her breath as she searched the pits, "SAM!"

"Shit! God, why do you always have to yell?" asked Sam as he rounded the corner and nearly plowed right into Kelly.

"I could kill you, you realize that? I could slit your throat and then hide your body and no one would ever know what happened THAT'S HOW MAD I AM RIGHT NOW!"

Sam's eyes grew wide as he gazed down at Kelly, her hands balled up into little fists as she glared up at him, "Well…tell me how you really feel, Kels."

Kelly just gave him another death glare, "Alright, look, I don't have time to argue with you…we gotta go back to the pits. Where's your moped?"

Sam's eyes widened a little bit in panic as he gazed down at Kelly, "Umm….okay don't hate me but um…"

"Please, please, please do not tell me you forgot your stupid moped again," said Kelly, feeling her migraine kicking her behind her eyes.

"Okay…I won't tell you then," said Sam as he took a step back, "But I'm sure we can hitch a ride, right?"

"Sam! Everyone else is already at their pits getting into their cars! You need to be there NOW!"

"Eesh, okay chill out, we'll make it…we always do right?" said Sam as he glanced around, "Oh hey…its Andretti-Green Racing's pits…oh lookie there…mopeds!"

Kelly gaped in astonishment at Sam, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

"You know it's not attractive when a pretty girl uses the F-word," said Sam as he fiddled with Kanaan's moped.

"This is the part where I'm supposed to tell you this is the stupidest idea ever," said Kelly slowly.

"Okay….so why aren't you?" pressed Sam as he pulled out a set of keys, smiling triumphantly, "You know, you'd think Kanaan would learn his lesson after yesterday."

"Well…I can't see any other solution and even though I know I'm pretty much pissing my career away, we have to get to the pit now…so…just…let's go before I change my mind," said Kelly as she climbed on behind Sam.

Sam grinned wildly as he revved the engine, "Now this is the Kelly I know and love! Wild and dangerous!"

"Oh yeah…that's me," muttered Kelly as she rolled her eyes, "Now hurry up before we get caught, would you?"

"Yes mam!" said Sam as they tore away from the Andretti-Green Racing pits and made their way down to Team Penske headquarters.

As they raced down the road they passed Dan Wheldon's pit. He was standing outside, zipping up his racing suit and preparing to hit the track when he saw Kanaan's moped go flying by…with Sam Hornish Jr. and Kelly Ferrell on it.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, shaking his head, "Kanaan's gonna kill them…damn it!"

"Something wrong kid?" asked Kanaan as he walked by, pulling on his helmet.

"Huh? Uh, oh nothing," muttered Wheldon looking in the other direction, "Just you know…gearing up for the race."

Kanaan nodded knowingly, "I hear ya, Dan. Gotta get yourself revved up to beat that Penske shit. You got this kiddo, no worries. I'll help you out when I can out there."

Dan nodded, playing along, "Uh, yeah okay good…yeah sorry I guess I just, you know, get all worked up about the whole thing sometimes."

Kanaan sneered, "Trust me, I know the feeling. Alright get in your car kid…I'll see you out there."

Wheldon nodded as he turned back to get in his car. He frowned as he looked down the rows of pits and saw Sam Hornish Jr. stumbling over the barrier and leaping into his car, looking very anxious and irritated. Dan shook his head at the sight and silently prayed that whatever happened after the race wouldn't end in a nasty fight…but something deep down told him that that was inevitable…

…


End file.
